


Question

by Difi



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, i just wanted to post something tbh, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Difi/pseuds/Difi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor asks a mushy question while in a post-coital haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

The clock read 3:37, sounds of heavy breathing filled the air. The two men laid clinging to eachother. They basked in their afterglow, relaxed and satisfied. Trevor nuzzled into michaels neck. "what do you like about me..." he mumbled. Michael craned his neck to look at his partner's face. He hummed, trying to think of an answer.

_________

   He's memorized most of trevor's mannerisms. His twitchiness that stemmed from both his avid drug usage and his natural need to be constantly moving, the way he got emotional when he was drunk, the way he moaned when michael hit just the right spot. When they first met, trevor was a very private person. Sure he joked and made snide comments but his elation was never authentic.

  The first time he saw trevor's real smile they were cooped up in a motel room, bored out of their minds. The only thing to do was empty the case of pibwasser trevor bought. after an hour they were thoroughly drunk and sprawled out on the floor.

"Mikey, miiiiiiiikey, mike"

"What trevor"

"What if cops get off on catching crooks"

"I-i think they do actually"

"Thats creepy as fuck, imagine getting cuffed and feeling a raging hard on against your back"

"Ugh T thats fucking gross"

  michael groaned as he slowly got up, he turned and saw trevor grinning on the floor, his eyes unfocused and dazed.his smile wasn't lopsided, or forced. Michael couldn't help but grin back as he tried to steady himself. "

I think that be sorta hot actually" trevor murmured, closing his eyes.

______

  "I-uh I like your smile" michael blurted awkwardly. He stared at the ceiling, absently brushing his hand against his partner's shoulder. Trevor snorted "your getting soft in your old age" hiding his face in michael's neck, he couldn't help but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim cuz i was bored but then i was like why not post this. Im working on a fluffy marriage fic and i found a prompt list on timblr so im probs gonna try to do a multi chapter. Constructive critism is super helpful <3


End file.
